


Anime di cristallo

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Pensavo fosse il Writober e invece era un calesse [Writober 2019] [11]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Break Up, Community: fanwriter.it, Emergency 2018, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: «Vorrei che non mi vedessi come se fossi di cristallo...e vorrei che non mi trattassi più come tale.»...«L'hai chiesto tu, eh.»





	Anime di cristallo

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: wall sex  
Contesto: post-concerto per Emergency e 'chiusura del cerchio' <s>rendetevi conto che 'sto fandom ha quasi degli archi narrativi, porca miseria</s>  
Commento dell’autrice: ...parlo sempre troppo presto.

E quindi il loro cerchio si era chiuso.

E quindi dall'avere sempre meno scuse per vedersi, non ne avrebbero avute più.

Ermal lo sa, e anche Fabrizio. Ed entrambi sono d'accordo sul fatto che sia sufficiente così. Sono due adulti, sanno che una cosa del genere non li porterebbe da nessuna parte, è stato interessante e bello - _ molto _ bello: a volte fa bene illudersi per un po', per sopportare un po' meglio la dura realtà.

È stato _ completo_, una volta tanto, è stata bella e irripetibile la sensazione poi divenuta concreta certezza - davanti agli occhi, sotto le dita, tra le labbra - di non essere più quell'uno unico che disperava di non potersi incastrare più a nessun altro. Ma bisognava chiuderla lì, così che tutto quello si sarebbe presto trasformato in ricordi - prima ancora che si trasformi in dipendenza. Ed è una cosa che né l'uno, né l'altro sono disposti ad accettare.

Ermal bacia con calma Fabrizio, come se nel loro abbraccio avessero tutto il tempo del mondo, al riparo fra lenzuola scelte da altri e un buio che non cederà il passo alla luce se non fra qualche ora ancora. Il tempo del loro addio.

Lo bacia perché vuole farlo, perché gli _ piace _ farlo, con una lentezza che si esaurisce ben presto, sotto le spinte di una fame che non proviene dallo stomaco, _ non soltanto _.

Vorace come la passione che gli divampa nelle viscere, non riuscendo più a soffocare le braci in cui si è contenuto fin adesso, lascia i denti liberi di tirare quelle morbide labbra, la lingua di giocare con l'avversaria e amante, le dita di solcare quel volto tanto amato, di intrecciarsi ai capelli, tirarli all'inverosimile in un bacio che avrebbe voluto divorare entrambi, in un abbraccio che rinfocola soltanto quanto desiderasse _ unirsi_, sentirsi un'ultima volta completo - al punto da lacerarsi.

E Fabrizio accoglie tutta quella passione nel sicuro delle sue carezze attente, delle sue labbra così dolci, gentili. Di un abbraccio che lo avvolge, invece di soffocarlo in una spira.

Gli accarezza la schiena con le punte delle dita, quasi a sfiorarlo, le fa risalire a prendergli il volto fra le mani.

Ed Ermal si stacca, ansimando. «Prendimi, Fabrì. Fammi tuo.» _ Fammi dimenticare cos'ho deciso. Cos'_abbiamo _ deciso. E che sarà definitivamente l'ultima volta. _

Sogghigna, sapendo che quando fa così non può resistergli. «Se non ti senti troppo stanco...»

Fabrizio inarca un sopracciglio, l'angolo della bocca si arriccia in una piega interessata. «Mi stai a dà del vecchio, di nuovo?»

Ermal continua a sorridere di lui, l'eccitazione pigramente formicolante, in trepidante attesa.

Il sorriso che si distende sulle labbra di Fabrizio gli illumina gli occhi, qualcosa che Ermal ama tanto quanto la musica che scorre fra i loro cuori, l'altra e più importante parte del loro legame a doppio filo.

Ma in quel momento sente che non riuscirebbe a sopportare un secondo di più di quella stasi, seppur deliziosa, cullata dalle ormai familiari carezze di Fabrizio fra i suoi capelli. Un gesto che lo tranquillizza, di solito, ma non quella notte. Non quell'_ultima _ notte.

Il tempo di un ultimo bacio, tenero, breve, e Fabrizio fa per discostarsi.

E le braci nell'animo di Ermal si ravvivano improvvisamente, come fa per sistemarsi sotto il corpo nudo di lui, che ora lo guarda dall'alto. Sospira, sentendo già la nostalgia per non potersene riempire più anche solo la vista.

Le mani sul cuscino, s'inumidisce le labbra che sente bruciare, un anticipo del fuoco che si aspetta lo consumi.

Ma Fabrizio lo guarda ancora _ e basta_, gli cerca il consenso negli occhi, lui che gli regge il volto con una mano ed Ermal non esiterebbe a far rientrare tutto il suo cuore in quel palmo. Se solo Fabrizio trovasse il coraggio di prenderselo, ché lui si sente ancora un po' vigliacco nel cederlo così facilmente per l'ennesima volta. Ma, almeno, lui ha una giustifica.

E solo dopo che Ermal fa un cenno col capo per dirgli di sì, che è pronto, che è d'accordo - _ prendimi, fammi ciò che vuoi, non far passare questa notte _ \- Fabrizio si sporge di poco in avanti.

Ed Ermal chiude gli occhi in automatico, mentre lui gli lascia un bacio sulla fronte. «Basta che lo dici e mi fermo», gli mormora.

Come ha fatto tutte le altre volte.

E, oh, Ermal lo ha amato per questo. Ama quella sua gentilezza in grado di sbaragliare le aspettative - ché da un tipo del genere ci si aspetta tutto tranne che quello, no? - e la sensazione di pace che gli dà quando è fra le sue braccia, con quei tocchi che lo fanno sorridere intenerito, quando si sforzano di essere delicati nel trargli indietro quei riccioli che gli ruzzolano in faccia, come un sole che ti scalda gentilmente invece di scottarti.

E quando l'hanno fatto la prima volta, come ha baciato le sue lacrime, le sue carezze così calde, come si è lasciato guidare nel cedergli il potere di fargli tutto ciò che voleva, purché lo facesse stare bene.

Perché Fabrizio gli fa quell'effetto: gli fa _ bene_. Come poche altre cose nel suo mondo.

E, al contrario di tutto quanto, è l'unica che lo stravolge. Lo eccita, gli fa venire voglia di cozzare contro i propri limiti - gli fa venire voglia e basta.

Una fame che Ermal sente sia così intensa e basta proprio per la natura sregolata e perennemente sul filo che appartiene al loro rapporto, ma che comunque non ha mai sentito prima, e che vuole sentirla _ tutta _ quell'ultima notte, al confine tra i giorni che ci sono stati - uno più bello e irripetibile e per questo più odiato dell'altro - e l'indomani in cui dovranno mettersi l'altro alle spalle e finalmente scindersi. Stava per diventare una simbiosi intossicante, ma l'hanno riconosciuto prima di rovinarsi e, esattamente come per una cancrena diagnosticata in tempo, avevano stabilito di comune accordo il tempo e il modo per dirsi addio - loro, solo loro, non era necessario nessun'altra persona o spiegazione.

E in quell'addio, Ermal vorrebbe fare quello che per quasi nessun altro ha fatto: cedersi, completamente. E cedere i propri muri, i propri _ no _, alla volontà dell'altro che li abbattesse. Solo quell'unica e ultima volta.

Ma Fabrizio si ostina con quei tocchi così cauti e gentili - e lui lo ama, lo sa, lo ama anche per questo - che _ davvero _ non ce la fa più, così si discosta del tutto. «No...Fabbri, un'altra volta così non ce la faccio.» Si mette seduto, di poco al suo fianco. «Non ce la faccio.»

E Fabrizio, raddrizzandosi, lo guarda, una ridda di domande nelle iridi scure e morbide, ma è una sola che gli pone: «Ho fatto qualcosa che non va?».

Ermal vorrebbe baciare via uno ad uno i suoi dubbi, quello sprazzo d'insicurezza che sa bene lo segue ovunque vada, perché è lo stesso che lui riesce a nascondere meglio dell’altro.

Ma si trattiene al lenzuolo sotto di sé, sapendo di essere debole. «No, tu non hai fatto niente. È proprio questo il problema», aggiunge, un attimo di esitazione dopo. «Tu non fai niente...»

«Be'», fa Fabrizio in tono allusivo, abbassando lo sguardo sardonico fra le sue gambe, «niente-niente non direi che non te faccio...».

«Intendo dire che hai paura di farmi qualcosa, Fabrì. Di farmi qualunque cosa.»

Centrato il punto. Ermal si sente raggelare, quasi, mentre sostiene lo sguardo ora incrinato di lui. «Mi sbaglio?», lo incalza.

Ma Fabrizio non risponde nulla.

Ermal, a quel punto, vorrebbe sbottare. Prenderlo per le spalle e scuoterlo un po' lui. «Voglio starci, con te. Voglio tutto quello che ti senti di darmi. L'avevo chiarito sin dal primo giorno, mi sembra...e invece mi sento come se ti stessi usando.»

Fabrizio tenta la strada dell'annoiato. «Ma non mi stai usando, Erm, che ti viene in mente mò...»

«Che ti stai facendo condizionare da quello che ti ho detto prima ancora, ecco cosa!», esclama Ermal, adesso arrabbiato. Anche quella era passione, in fondo. «Dimmi che mi sbaglio, Fabrì, perché vorrei tanto sbagliarmi, ma mi sembra proprio questo!»

Fabrizio non risponde di nuovo. Si tiene la sua aria corrucciata per sé, non lo guarda nemmeno.

Ed Ermal geme, non potendone più sin da principio. «Non è che non ti sia grato...te l'avevo anche detto...ma a una certa anche basta, non ti pare?» Sospira profondamente. «Sembra che stai scopando con la fidanzatina di sedici anni e non con un uomo come te, cazzo...»

«Non ti ho mai considerato debole, se è questo che stai dicendo», si risveglia a quel punto Fabrizio, riportando la scintilla dei suoi occhi in quelli di Ermal. «So benissimo quanto sei forte. Che non hai bisogno di nessuno a proteggerti...»

«Già, e invece mi tratti come se fossi un bambino, un esserino fragile; come se fossi ogni volta spaventato di quello che potresti farmi. Ma non lo sono, Bizio. Non lo sono _ mai _ stato», precisa Ermal, guardandolo intensamente. Una pieghetta gli appare fra le sopracciglia. «Ma forse mi sbagliavo, su di te. Non credevo che mi vedessi ancora così.»

Questa volta è il turno di Fabrizio, per sospirare. «E allora cosa vuoi che ti dica, Ermal? Cosa vuoi che ti faccia?»

Ermal tace. «Vorrei che non mi vedessi come se fossi di cristallo», risponde poi, serissimo. «E vorrei che non mi trattassi più come tale.»

E anche Fabrizio tace, ponderando la risposta in apparenza.

Ermal non distoglie lo sguardo da lui.

«L'hai chiesto tu, eh.»

Prima che Ermal possa anche chiedergli di che accidenti stia parlando, si trova afferrato per un braccio e prima di realizzarlo è in piedi, la schiena nuda a graffiare il muro contro cui Fabrizio l'ha sbattuto e un bacio alla bocca che sembra più un morso.

Mugolando di sorpresa, e di dolore, Ermal ci mette un po' a realizzare che l'eccitazione gli si stia di nuovo disciogliendo nello stomaco, e gemendo questa volta di ben altro si lascia coinvolgere nei baci frenetici di Fabrizio, abbracciandolo mentre lui lo tiene stretto ai fianchi, gli afferra il volto con una mano, gli tira i capelli e lo fa gemere tra lingua e denti, torturandolo in carezze che scavano di possesso come quei baci, ora definitivamente morsi che gli disperde sul mento, sulla gola, le clavicole, gli alza perfino un braccio a livello della propria bocca per baciarlo e mordicchiarlo, fino al polso.

La testa reclinata indietro e gli occhi chiusi stretti, Ermal mugola, perché il calore vibrante del piacere è avvolto dalle spine insistenti del dolore. «Fabrizio...fai male...»

«Fa male, eh?», esala l’altro, staccandosi dalla sua tortura, dando a lui un attimo di quiete e a se stesso un momento per riprendere fiato. «Mò vedrai quanto farà male.» E lo prende di colpo in braccio, facendogli scappare un singulto per la nuova sorpresa - oltre al fatto che abbia raschiato nuovamente con la schiena alla parete, e ora gli brucia. «Non te faccio camminà pe' tutto l'anno sabbatico che ti vuoi prendere, altro che te vedo fragile...»

Ed Ermal si lascia sfuggire un verso mezzo ilare, mezzo preoccupato; nondimeno, l'erezione stretta fra sé e Fabrizio, e gli occhi di lui che lo risucchiano, non fanno altro che eccitarlo per la tempesta che sente stia arrivando. «Provaci», lo provoca, il fiato già corto, aggrappato alle spalle di lui per non cadere.

Fabrizio lo bacia, irruento e famelico come prima, facendolo gemere per quanto gli piaccia, e distraendolo a quel modo si spinge in lui, strappandogli un grido.

Ermal colpisce di nuovo con la testa il muro dietro di sé, mentre non riesce a trattenersi dal divincolarsi tra le braccia dell’altro, che gli _ scava _dentro e gli ha ormai fatto perdere la percezione del confine tra dolore e piacere, e non sa più quale dei due gli stia lacerando la gola, e il resto delle sue terminazioni nervose; non sente più nemmeno la carne delle spalle di Fabrizio che sta lacerando con le sue unghie, né il respiro pesante dell’altro che sbatte contro il suo, solo quel laceramento che lo devasta, che gli frantuma e gli riforma le ossa, i muscoli, l’anima, che vorrebbe finisse in quell’istante e allo stesso tempo continuasse, fino a ritardare l’indomani, il ritorno alla realtà, e il loro separarsi.

Fabrizio è il suo sole, la sua calma, ma anche la sua tempesta. Come farà a vivere senza, d’ora in poi?

Ermal non scoppia a piangere, perché il suo limite l’ha già raggiunto. E Fabrizio poco dopo di lui, crollandogli addosso in un intrico di carne, sudore e rifiuto della realtà.

E amore, o non lo reggerebbe ancora fra le sue braccia, qualche istante dopo essere riuscito a regolarizzare il proprio respiro, nell’aiutarlo a scendergli di dosso.

È Ermal a prendergli il volto, le guance umide e bollenti, a premergli un sorriso rassicurante su quella bocca a un soffio dal chiedergli un fiume di scuse, e a baciarlo dolcemente per spazzar via ogni altro suo timore di averlo offeso o ferito, o peggio. Non poteva fargli un miglior regalo d’addio, è quello che vorrebbe sussurrargli contro le labbra.

Ma sono entrambi stremati, e di muto accordo ritornano fra le lenzuola, stretti abbracciati.

Hanno fatto un bel casino, ma l’indomani si penserà.

E poi, come promesso, lasciarsi tutto alle spalle, ché l’amore è ben più devastante del dolore fisico, e sanno benissimo che non resisterebbero, fragili come sono in realtà le loro anime.

**Author's Note:**

> <s>Come si vede che in questa non sapevo cosa scrivere 😂</s>


End file.
